Here comes the bride
by Winterflower
Summary: This story is based on the Nordic myth, The Theft of Thor’s hammer. Details are inside and its a one shot.


**Here comes the bride:**

This story is based on the Nordic myth, The Theft of Thor's hammer. The Konoha ninja are the Norse gods, while the entire Ninja Village of Sound (Oto Village) is the Frost Giants. What lengths and turbulence will Sasuke have to endure just to get his sword back? (AU, one shot and OOC) Warning: gore and cross dressing.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, and it's based on my crazy imagination, so there.

* * *

It was a nice fine morning in Konoha as Sasuke, the god of Thunder and Lightning, stretched his arms in relief as he awoke from his peaceful slumber after a day of smashing Sound giants. He lazily extended his well-toned arm to pick up his beloved sword Rai no Ken that was lying just beside him, just to kiss and fondle it like it was his very own baby. Instead of grabbing hold of the scabbard of his sword, Sasuke only felt empty air.

Feeling very puzzled, he felt all over the side of his bed for the sword, and then he opened his eyes. Other than the pillows and himself, there was nothing on his bed. Sasuke blinked a couple of times; slowly realizing that Rai no Ken was missing. Upon learning that, the god of Thunder and Lightning settled for the next best thing; he opened his mouth wide (so wide that you can shove a mountain in it), and screamed.

"WHAAAAAAGH!"

He bellowed so loud that the entire Konoha Village suffered a massive earthquake for the first time in centuries, and it also woke up every god within the area in the process, not to mention forcing a generation's worth of animal migration in the vicinity. "SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY RAI NO KEN!"

He quickly jumped out of his bed, and searched (flinging away anything on sight) every corner of his house before turning on the corners of Konoha Village, fuming and glaring at every passing god on the spot. Finally, he came across Naruto, god of Fire, Mischief and Chaos, who was currently suffering a splitting headache after being woken up rudely by Sasuke's yelling.

'That lowlife cur! If there is anyone foolish enough to steal my Rai no Ken, it could only be that Dobe!' Sasuke thought. He stormed straight towards Naruto with his emotionless face, not revealing what he had in mind. Before Naruto has any time to react, Sasuke put his hands on his shirt collar and started shaking him like a rag doll.

"Good day, Naruto. Have you been busy this day, Naruto? Did You Have Fun Taking My Sword Away From Me, Naruto? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY RAI NO KEN, NARUTO!" A very eerily calm Sasuke asked, then escalating to bellowing the questions sentence by sentence, at the same time increasing the shaking speed on the yellowed-haired god.

Poor Naruto. Imagine, if you will, when you woke up with a splitting headache to the sounds of Sasuke's screaming and trying to navigate your way to his place so that you can rant about how his '_oh so fabulous'_ vocal chords needed to be ripped out from his throat, but only to receive the pain again, hearing his _'lovely'_ voice two times louder than usual and seeing stars at the same time?

After a few seconds of screaming, it seemed that Naruto did not take it as he was still seeing stars. Sasuke finally let go of him, as no one had ever lied to him when he had activated his Sharingan when he interrogated them.

'Damn! Since Dobe doesn't have my Rai no Ken and it's not even in Konoha, then it has to be outside.' Sasuke thought as he released Naruto, who had a hard time keeping his balance as he felt that the world was wobbling under his feet. He was ready to empty his stomach when Sasuke, pondering where his had sword disappeared to, grabbed Naruto by his back collar.

"Since you did not take my Rai no Ken, then you have to help me find it and get it back, Dobe." Sasuke replied as he lifted Naruto up.

"Wait, wait, Teme! Why don't you let me go to Sakura-chan and borrow her Cloak of Transformation, or have my breakfast so that I can have the energy to look for your stupid sword?" Naruto asked, having a sinking feeling of what the Teme had in mind.

"No! My Rai no Ken is missing, and I want it back NOW! You are going to help me to find my Rai no Ken, and you are not getting away from it." Sasuke threw him into the air, and booted poor Naruto so hard that he practically flew out of Konoha.

Meanwhile in another section of Konoha …

Shikamaru, the God of Complacency, was lying down on the grassy area and was doing cloud watching while guarding the gate, when he thought he saw a speck flying away from Konoha, screaming obscenities at the same time.

"Is it just me, or is that Naruto screaming his way out?" he wondered aloud as he got up from his position and scanned the sky. "Troublesome nah, I think guarding the gate for twenty -four hours without any rest is enough to make one go hallucinate things like that. Perhaps I should go and ask Sandaime for a one-week leave." He got up and headed for the Hokage tower to request for the much needed break.

Anyway back to the flying and screaming Naruto.

"DAMNIT! It's not like I'm going to run away from Teme, I just need Sakura-chan's Cloak of Transformation to change myself, and I hate to search on an empty stomach!" He cursed out loudly at Sasuke, peppered with all the foul languages of the world in it, and rubbing his sore bum and head at the same time.

"Since I'm so far away from there and Teme would be glad to skin me alive when I get back empty-handed, guess I have to use another alternative." Naruto muttered as he changed himself into an orange crow. The crow flapped its wings hard, and started flying around the world searching for the sword of the spoilt god Sasuke. It was not until he reached Otogure, land of the Sound Giants, that he had made any headway.

It was there he found Kimimaro, leader of the Sound Giants, sitting on top of a mound, silently gazing into the sky. People have said that Sound Giants were the strongest and the dumbest of the known races, but Kimimaro was different. He had a much higher intellect among the other giants, and nobody knows what he would be thinking about. Quiet and emotionless, Kimimaro is an opponent even the gods are wary of. When he noticed an orange crow flying around, he knew straight away that it's not a crow, and he also knew straight away who it was. He wondered at the stupidity of the transformed person.

The Sound King stared at the crow. "Good morning, God of Mischief," he called out. "Why are you here alone? Did something happen in Konoha?"

Naruto, being caught in the act, glided near the mound within shouting distance. He kept an arm's length away from Kimimaro, for he knew that this giant is an expert of close combat, and he would be in a serious disadvantage in his current form and condition. "The same to you, King of Otogure," Naruto replied, struggling to stay in the air. "There are bad tidings for the gods to come, for the sword of the Thunder God is missing from his arrogant abode."

"Is it?" Kimimaro voiced quietly, his deep stare boring into Naruto. Then he looked away from the orange crow, and turned his attention to the sky. One minute passed by with the both of them not talking. Two minutes went by, accompanied by the sound of Naruto's flapping wings echoing loudly in the air. Three minutes had gone, and a cold wind blew past the mound.

Some more minutes ticked away, and Naruto had enough. He was already wasting time staying here, and his wings were beginning to get tired. He was also getting crabby without his breakfast. Frustrated, the Fire God tried to get a clue from Kimimaro. "Oei Bone Teme! You don't seem surprised about my news. Perhaps you have the sword with you?"

Kimimaro turned his head again. "Yes actually. How did you know?"

Surprised by the reply, the orange crow nearly dropped from the sky. "Kimimaro, tell me of what do you know of the sword's location!" Naruto howled out. The Sound Giant closed his eyes.

"Such impatience," he said, his right hand calmly caressing his left forearm. "Beware that it does not kill you in the future." Kimimaro has the ability to use his bones as weapons, so Naruto remained defiant, but he stayed quiet to listen on.

"It was earlier in my possession, but I had the Thunder-sword buried eight leagues beneath the earth of Otogure, because I have no use for it. However," Kimimaro continued, ignoring Naruto's exasperated howling. "I have need of a Queen. The Sound Giants are too dim to carry on my noble bloodline. I need someone clever. Someone with a strong spirit. Someone… like the Goddess Sakura."

"WHAT!"

Kimimaro started to descend from the mound. "This is my condition, Naruto. Bring Sakura to me within eight days, and the Thunder God shall have his Rai no Ken. Deny me this, and Sasuke shall never see his sword again!" He left the place, leaving a screaming Naruto behind.

After throwing a few choice vulgarities behind Kimimaro's back, Naruto sighed with a heavy heart. He had no choice but to return to Konoha with this disturbing chain of events. But not before breakfast is done. Upon landing in Konoha, Naruto transformed back to himself, and was about to head off to Ichiraku there to have his long deserved ramen buffet, when he was again waylaid by Sasuke.

"Oei, Dobe! Tell me what you found!" Sasuke barked as he gripped Naruto's arm very tightly.

"Teme, let me rest a minute and have a bit of food in me!" Naruto replied unpleasantly. He wanted the much-needed breakfast to calm himself, before he could think of a way to put Sasuke off his back, or at least break the terrible news to Sakura-chan.

"No, you don't, Dobe," Sasuke growled as he nearly crushed his arm, "'Men who sit down forget what they have to say, and those who lay down lie on their stomachs!' Did your teacher not teach YOU THAT?"

"Fine! Fine! Sheesh, a hungry god just cannot fill his tummy whenever glorious Thunder God calls for …" Naruto started to grouch around, but was quickly silenced by Sasuke's blazing blood-red sharingan.

Naruto puts up his hands in defeat. "Alright, be that way! Since you are so obsessed with your stupid sword, I will tell you what I know. And I will enjoy the day your wife kicks your ass, Teme." He muttered the last sentence very crankily. "That asshole Kimimaro has your sword and he wants Sakura-chan to be his bride. Only then will he return the blasted thing of yours."

"Che, that's very simple." Sasuke replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards Sakura's house, leaving a slack-jawed Naruto on the spot. He watched as the dense Teme waltzed into her house, acting all high and mighty. "WHAT THE HELL IS TEME DOING!" Naruto hollered in horror and confusion.

Then he put his hands behind his head, and walked off nonchalantly. "Well, what will happen to him have nothing to do with me anymore." Naruto muttered.

He decided firmly that nothing would stop him from getting his grub in Ichiraku, and as he headed there to fill up his empty stomach, Naruto thought of meeting Hinata, and at the same time wondering what colorful things he could say during Sasuke's funeral…

"Sasuke-kun, it is quite a surprise for you to visit me," Sakura, the Goddess of Healing, spoke up cheerfully, as she busily prepared some green tea and some onigari for her guest, not noting his brooding mood. They were in Sakura's living room. Sasuke was sitting on the floormat beside the teatable, his already thin patience wearing thinner by the seconds. Sakura then set the dishes on the table in the living room and sat opposite Sasuke. She was about to pour the tea into the teacups when Sasuke grabbed hold of her hand, causing her to pause in surprise. Then she caught her breath as he leaned close to her.

"Sakura," he spoke. "Be prepared, for you are going to get married."

Sakura cried out in joy upon hearing those very words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. No doubt that the proposal was different from the traditional 'will you marry me' question, but it was enough for her. Meanwhile Inner Sakura was cheering and celebrating over Sasuke's proposal and yelling that fairy tales do come true and other senseless nonsense.

"Why, Sasuke-kun, this is so sudden!" Sakura said in a fluster, unable to think of anything better to say. "I can't believe that I'm going to get married to you and all that."

"Not to me, Sakura. You are going with me to Otogure to get married to Kimimaro," Sasuke informed her bluntly. "You are going to become his queen in order to get my Rai no Ken back."

The living room was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Sakura could not say a word. She was so shocked that she dropped the teapot and it tumbled the tea all over the table. Even Inner Sakura was heavily stunned as well.

"Sakura, what's up with you?" Sasuke asked and snapped his fingers at her face. "Wake up woman! You're going to get married! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sakura dumbly stared at him. "Sasuke-kun, how could you do this to me? What do you take me for? Do you think I'm a whore?" She sputtered as the information sunk into her mind.

"You must have been a whore, because that necklace you're wearing was made by the Iwa Dwarves. That means you must have slept with one of their blacksmiths." Sasuke said, pointing at the cherry blossom necklace around her neck. He did not notice the deadly black aura emanating from Sakura.

"Sasuke …" Sakura replied sounding syrupy sweet. She got up from the table with her head down, her hair covering her face. When she looked up at Sasuke, her sweet and innocent face had crunched into fierce and terrible storm of anger. Inner Sakura had come out to play.

She grabbed hold of Sasuke and shook him VERY hard. Then she banged him against the wall. "YOU AHOU! THAT NECKLACE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY GAARA FOR HELPING HIM WITH HIS LOVE LIFE! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET ME TO MARRY THAT IDIOT KING, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! ARRRGH!"

Inner Sakura sent a hard punch into Sasuke's face, and the force broke the wall behind him. Then she connected his chin with her fist, punting him out of the house with a loud bang. As he flew into the clouds, she screamed, "I WON'T DO IT NO MATTER HOW MANY SWORDS HE HAS STOLEN! I WILL NOT MARRY KIMIMARO! SHANNANO!"

Then she heard something snap.

The rage that she had emanated against Sasuke broke the necklace from her neck. She shrieked even louder, almost as loud as Sasuke's morning call.

Sakura's angry punch was so strong that it sent Sasuke straight up to the Hokage Tower where the Hokage's office was. When Naruto saw him flying out, he just shouted "FORE!" before resuming back to his meal.

"So Sasuke, I take it Sakura was very pissed off with you," Sandaime Sarutobi, the All-Father muttered. On the side of his office wall there is an embedded Thunder God, just barely missing the Hokage's trophies of accomplishment. Sasuke just nodded back painfully in reply.

An emergency counsel was held within the next hour. All the gods were assembled in the meeting hall. Sandaime's wife, Matsuko, was comforting and consoling a weeping Sakura, screaming that she will not do what Sasuke the Ahou (stupid fool) demanded. It was a bad day, as no doubt they have skilled and capable gods to safeguard the Konoha and the earthly realm, but with Sasuke's Rai no Ken in the hands of the enemy, who knows what chaos they will create.

Lee, the God of Youthfulness and Spring, frowned at Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, you should not force Sakura-san to marry the King of the Sound Giants! The Spirit of Spring bestows the free will of love on ALL of us! Who Sakura-san chooses is her own choice! The Power of Youth disapproves of that!"

Sasuke sniffed. "The Power of Youth didn't stop that giant from stealing my sword, you hippie. So butt out before I blast your Spring into Ash."

"What did you SAY!" Lee shouted in shock. "The Power of Youth is involved in all things! The stork! The baby! The creation of the world! You younglings have no respect for us elder gods! I'll have you know tha…" He was quickly escorted out of the hall before he began to associate and scar everyone with the Power of Youth.

Neji, God of Intellect, scoffed at Sasuke. "Uchiha, you very well know that Sakura is too critical for us to give her away. She is the Goddess of Healing, and how many lives would we have lost if not for her powers?"

Sasuke glared at Neji in anger. "I don't care about lives! I am the God of Thunder! If I see someone I don't like, I send a lightning bolt along his way!"

"But now that you don't have Rai no Ken, there's nothing you can do about it, can you?" Neji deadpanned. Sasuke kept silent, nursing his hurt pride in his simmering wrath.

The gods brainstormed between themselves about various ways to obtain the sword, and avoiding Sakura getting married to Kimimaro in the process. But with the King of the Sound Giants being so unpredictable in his actions, there was a high possibility that they will not get the sword back.

Sasuke growled with impatience, wondering about the big deal of her being married to Kimimaro, despite them explaining the reason why they cannot sacrifice her. As long as he could get his Rai no Ken back, he could care less about the consequences. Shikamaru meanwhile stared with boredom; he was being forcibly dragged out from his week-long leave and has to attend this very troublesome meeting. With every passing argument and time running very fast he began to feel more and more bored with the whole thing.

"Very troublesome nah!" The God of Complacency muttered loudly. "Actually, there is one simple solution to this very troublesome matter." Everyone paused in their debating and turned their attentions to him.

"So Shikamaru, what will you propose?" Sandaime asked. He was secretly eager for a good idea, after receiving a huge headache from Sakura's wailing, the rest of the gods' arguments about their own plans, and repeated shouting about storming the castle of Kimimaro to retrieve the sword, courtesy of Kiba, God of Friendship and Camaraderie for almost seven days.

"Let Sasuke dress up as Sakura, pull the veil over his head, and Kimimaro won't even notice the difference," Shikamaru replied as he digged his ear.

Sasuke quickly jumped from his chair, like lightning. "NOT IN A MILLION HELLS! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS AND BEHAVE LIKE A GIRL! DITCH THAT PLAN, SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke bellowed out, and he would have ripped Shikamaru into pieces if he was not restrained by the other gods.

To silence the commotion, Sandaime solemnly raised his palm to the gods. When they saw the hand, the gods obediently complied and returned to their seats. "I shall make it simple. Those who are in favor of Sasuke being the bride, raise up your hands and say aye." Every god, including the animal summons they brought with them, raised their hands and voiced their agreement, causing Sasuke to scream even louder than before.

"YOU LOT CAN COUNT ME OUT OF THIS STUPID PLOT! GET HINATA, TENTEN OR INO TO BE THE BRIDE! I WILL NOT BE A PART OF THIS!" He yelled, earning three solid punches from Naruto, Neji and Chouji for wanting their love interests to take his place. Naruto was about to beat Sasuke some more, when he saw a silver linen of opportunity of avenging himself, and at the same time humiliating Sasuke in Shikamaru's plan. He placed his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I forgive for talking about Hinata that way. But we don't have much choice, and you need your sword back," Naruto informed him, earning a look of disapproval from Neji. "If Kimimaro doesn't have his bride, then you can say bye-bye to it. So shut up and suck it up, because you will not go alone. I will go as your bridesmaid, and we shall share the shame together!"

Seeing the false sparkling in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was convinced by him and he reluctantly agreed to the plan. He was then promptly dragged away by Ino, Kurenai, Tenten and Temari to prepare him in ladies' wear within eight days. The other gods could hear Sasuke screaming and kicking all the way.

The four goddesses tried to dye Sasuke's bluish-black hair to the color of pink, much to his horror, but it came out looking like a wet patch of grass on his head. Next, they tried to straighten his hair, but it failed as his hair refused to remain down and it jumped back into position like a broken spring. So they had to use a pink dyed horse hair wig instead.

They then stuffed some apples to enhance Sasuke's cleavage and forced him to wear a corset before throwing the wedding dress over him. They even had to paralyze him with the help from Ino with a Shintenshin no Jutsujust to apply the makeup on his face. After finishing the necessary preparations for the 'bride', the goddesses decked the veil and put the newly mended cherry blossom necklace around him. Now they were ready to rock and roll.

Naruto transformed into a female version of himself using his sexy no justu and quickly wore a simple elegant gown before the males suffer an instant blood loss through the nasal, before getting Sasuke's flying chariot that was drawn by two huge rams. When they left for Otogure, many of the male gods of Konoha hooted and leered at them, until Sasuke glared at them with his Sharingan eyes to shut them up with they heartily ignored. As the village withdrew from sight, Sasuke vented his anger by driving his chariot so hard that you can practically hear the sound of the wheels thirty miles away. The chariot smashed the mountain tops left and right as they passed by, and the wooden wheels rumbled thunder from the very clouds. Naruto, unused to the sudden speed of the chariot, was so airsick that his face turned a light shade of green along the way.

In Otogure, Kimimaro sat in his throne hall, dreaming and waiting for his bride to come. Sakura was the only one of the few gods that he respects, and the only one, he believes, that was suitable to father his children. Then he heard the faint sound of thunder. Has the Thunder God decided to come by himself? He went out of the hall to confirm his suspicions.

It was not Sasuke, but when Kimimaro saw the driver, he quickly rushed straight back to his castle. "Wake up, my servants of Otogure!" he shouted. "Prepare a grand feast for me! Deck the throne hall in the most lavish decorations! Your king is about to have a queen!"

Startled, the servants quickly scrambled for the preparations. Four whole oxen were roasted to make the feast, along with sixteen whole salmon, thousand pieces of sushi and twenty barrels of sake. White and red silk cloth was used for the decorations, along with silver bells and fresh hollies. By the time the bride arrived to the castle, the feast was ready for them to celebrate.

Once the 'bride' had arrived, Kimimaro stood at the hallway to meet 'her'. "Good evening," he greeted simply. "The wedding feast has been prepared. I shall escort you to your seat"

The 'bride' kept quiet, so female Naruto jumped into the scene, before the 'bride' ruined the whole plan. "Oh, thank you so very much!" he said joyously in falsetto. "I am the bridesmaid, whose name shall not be named because of minority. Our bride here has been very shy about the proposal, so I'm afraid you won't get to hear her much during the wedding."

Kimimaro nodded and took them inside. He showed them to the high seat for the feast. After sitting down, Kimimaro attempted to converse with his 'bride', but Sasuke was too pissed off and refused to speak. This alerted Kimimaro, and he turned to Naruto. "Bridesmaid-whose-name-shall-not-be-named, why does she not talk? I know that Sakura is shy about the procession, but isn't it basic courtesy to reply to my talk?"

Naruto simpered and answered, "Oh, my lord, when she heard that she was to be yours with, our bride was so excited that she shouted in joy for eight whole days and nights. So now, she has lost her voice in the process."

This seemed to satisfy the giant king, so they started to dine in on the feast. Naruto breathed in relief as he started recording the scene.

Now giants eat quite a lot, but no one ate as much as the 'bride', who ate one whole ox, eight whole salmon, all of the cakes, and washed it down with four barrels of sake within one sitting! Kimimaro looked on in interest as he watched his bride's food conquest. Apparently the goddesses, who took the time and trouble in dressing up the 'bride', had simply forgotten to teach her table manners.

"How can she eat so much?" The Sound King remarked. "I have never seen a woman, much less a goddess, eat that much amount of food before." Naruto, who was secretly taping and laughing at Sasuke's expense, quickly answered, "Oh, my lord, she was so happy when she heard she was to be your wife, she couldn't eat a thing in eight days because she wanted to impress you with her slender figure!"

Kimimaro nodded in acknowledgement, so the feast went on without any hitch.

Later during the festivities, Kimimaro decided to dance with 'Sakura'. As he approached 'her', he stopped in his tracks. It just so happened that Sasuke was so angry with the enire thing that he had unconsciously activated his Sharingan, and Kimimaro had just happened to see it.

"Her eyes," Kimimaro said. "Are so red and fierce. Did she not sleep before the wedding?"

Naruto quickly saved the day by replying "Oh, my lord, 'Sakura' was so excited about being your wife that she immediately started preparing, designing and sewing her wedding dress and hasn't slept in eight days!"

Kimimaro was beginning to get suspicious, but he eventually believed the foxy trickster. "Since she is so weak from deprivation of hunger, added with a severe lack of sleep, we shall not delay the wedding. Let us be married now!"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke nearly jumped in rage to force the return of his Rai no Ken, if it had not been for the quick thinking of Naruto. At first, he had wanted to see Sasuke to be further humiliated, but he changed his mind after witnessing the increase bloodlust in Sasuke and had to restrain him before the Sound Giants smelt a rat.

"Neh, Kimimaro -_sama_, since we have brought Sakura for you, can you honor your end of the deal, before the nuptials are made?" Naruto asked very coyly and fluttering his eyes. Kimimaro turned to his servants and cried out, "Bring out the sword of the Thunder God, and lay it across the knees of my bride! Let it be the witness of our marriage and consumption."

Just then Kabuto, the older brother of Kimimaro, spoke to 'Sakura' boldly, "Wait brother king, according to the traditions of our land, if the bride wishes to have the friendship and respect of the groom's family, she must first give something in return. So if the goddess wants my friendship and respect, then she has to give me that cherry blossom necklace around her neck before bringing out Raino Ken."

Kimimaro looked at 'Sakura', and 'she' nodded in approval. "The bride has agreed to give the necklace. Bring out the sword at once." Kimimaro ordered.

Sasuke sat down and waited for his sword in anticipation. The very moment the servant brought the sword and placed it on his knees, Sasuke snatched it and howled in delight as he ripped off the wedding veil and dress, revealing his gender to the shocked audience. Then he activated Rai no Ken and charged headlong into the crowd.

Kabuto was the first to be slashed, but not before he grabbed the necklace from Sasuke. As the nearer servants fell from Sasuke's sword, Kimimaro pulled out a bone from his forearm and defended himself against the Thunder god's onslaught. But with Sasuke charging a Chidori-jutsu into his sword, and the loud screeching of Chidori all around, Kimimaro's defense was broken through and earned a stab straight in the gut. Sasuke then laughed with glee as he performed the dance of death with his Sharingan on, as he pounced on the helpless sound giants, discharging one Chidori after another through his blade. Kabuto dragged himself away from the slaughter, pulling the unconscious Kimimaro with him. He was also tightly holding onto the once again broken cherry blossom necklace of Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto crouched at a corner releasing the Henge on himself and summoned five Kage-Bunshins, to make sure that not even one Sound Giant including Kabuto and Kimimaro could escape from the bloodbath. Naruto could have joined in the killing spree, but he preferred to watch at a distance and was recording the entire scene with a video camera from the beginning up to the end. This was an opportunity to earn some cash, at the expense of his fellow gods. He snickered as he continued taping the video, because for all he knows, Sasuke, when he gets back home, he would have a new nickname called 'Girlie Boy'.

Or would that be 'Sasugay'?

The end

* * *

Winter chan: hi minna, i hope you have hell of laughter after reading this, but in the mean time please review this story neh. 


End file.
